The Factions
There are six factions in the Dictator series: # The People # The Oligarchs # The Police # The Opposition # The Army # Your Family The Factions are the core of the game, and they decide if you win or not. They are all capable of deposing you as dictator. In Dictator 2, Family is replaced my Mafia. The People The People are the majority of citizens in your nation, and primarily the working class. The people usually support/side with the opposition and the army, while they are hostile to the oligarchs and Police. The Police The police are the Law enforcement and the prosecutors in your nation. The police are often supportive of the Oligarchs, but they are very resentful to the people, opposition, and sometimes army. They are extremely hostile to the Mafia in dictator 2. The Oligarchs The Oligarchs are the businessmen of your nation and control your nation's major companies and resources. They are supportive of the police and mafia, but they are hostile to the People, army, and the opposition. However, the Oligarchs do sometimes support the opposition, oddly. The Army The Army are in control of your nation's Armed forces (Land, Air, Navy) and are in charge of the defense of your country. They support the People, but often do things that few factions support. They are generally hostile to the oligarchs and the police. The Opposition The Opposition are the main political opposition to the government. The Opposition usually support the People, however sometimes their choices are supported by the Oligarchs. They are usually hostile to the Oligarchs, Police, Army, and Mafia. Your Family Your Family is, by it's name your family, who is related to you, but can be demanding. The Mafia (Dictator 2) The Mafia control the organized crime and most criminal activity. They are often but not always supported by the people and Oligarchs. They are always hostile to the Police and Opposition. Golden Factions If you appease a faction to the point where it's reputation points are above 10, then the faction icon will appear gold (green in Dictator 2) and you will earn revenue from that faction once per turn. Reputation can still drop/rise, and the more reputation points a faction gains, the more money, and vise versa. If a faction's reputation falls below 11 points, they will not earn you income. But be careful, as if a faction's reputation points go above 19 points, the faction will revolt against you. Red Factions If a faction's reputation drops below 4 points, the faction's color will turn red and with the number 3 in the corner of the image. You will have 3 turns to get the faction out of the red zone in 3 ways: # Jail the faction. Jailing a faction will cause the Faction to be Unusable for 4 rounds, and all factions will lose 1 reputation point once, and will take 20,000$ daily away from you until it has been 4 days. Then the faction will be released and return to normal, at 5 reputation points. # Bribe the faction. Bribing a faction will be one of the two options to take along with jailing a faction, if you select the faction while it is red. This option will take 300,000$, and the faction will instantly go to 4 reputation points, no longer in the red zone. # Indirectly bring the faction to 4+ points. To do this, you must select a different faction, and play so that the red faction is boosted to 4 + points. For example, if the people are in the red zone you could say no to one of the oligarchs decisions and then the people could be out of the red zone. if 3 turns have passed, and the faction is still in the red zone, then they will begin a revolt. Revolt